dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBZ Movie - The Nightmare
Prologue This event takes place after the end of Baby and before the rise and fall of Super 17. Goku,Pan,Trunks,Gohan,and Goten took a break from fighting evil and set out on the search of the Dragon Balls since Baby used them and made his wish to make a new planet Tuffle on Earth. The gang set flight to a planet Puranto which is "plant" in japanese. They arrive on Puranto. it was a dark planet with dunes and they saw igloo-shaped houses Goku shook because he was cold. (Goku) "GGGG...i-it's freezing!" (Pan) "Oh relax Grandpa,sometimes I wish you really were a kid because you always act like one." (Trunks) "Guys,we need to focus on finding this Dragon Ball." (Goten) "Trunks is right, we have to keep our focus." (Gohan) "Hmm..." Giru makes some sounds. (Giru) "Dragon Ball detected!,Dragon Ball detected!" (Pan) "Really Giru?" The Dragon Radar showed it being at one of the houses. (Trunks) "Well I guess we gotta ask these people for the Dragon Ball." He arrived to the house and the door was wide open. (Gohan) "!!!...Someone must've broken in." The heroes rushed inside as the wind had blown the door down. (Pan) "Show yourself!" they had entered quietly hoping to surprise the intruder but a lady stood she introduced herself. (???) "Ah!" The Z-Fighters jumped back surprised. (???) "H-Hello...I'm Shido" (Goku) "Hi I'm Goku." Pan,Gohan,Trunks,Giru,and Goten introduced themselves to her. (Shido) "My husband is almost home I'll introduce you guys." ^ ^ (Trunks) "Actually, we came for a Dragon Ball." (Goten) "It's an orange ball with a star on it." The home was nice and she reached on the dresser made from wood opening it to get the Dragon Ball and then showing the Z-Fighters. (Shido) She said having an idea on what they described the ball to be."You mean this?" (Gohan) "Yeah,that's it!" Gohan smiled. (Goku) "Shido let's make a deal:If you give us the Dragon Ball we'll stay for your husband." (Shido) "Hmmmm.....I don't know......deal." She handed them the Dragon Ball while Her husband Gras entered the house. (Goku) "Thanks." (Gras) "I'm home,Shido...who are these people and why are you giving them the Dragon Ball?" Shido responded."They needed the Dragon Ball....sorry." u.u (Goku) "Mister we need it to gather all seven so I can go back to normal." (Gras) "Normal?" Pan said, "Believe it or not he's an adult." ^-^ Gras responded."On Puranto I'm a strong fighter..care for a match?" (Shido) "Now Gras,he's only a boy." (Goku) "Oh it's ok Shido,let's just say I'm gonna surprise both of you" Goku smirked. They sparred neither of them held back as (Goku) "pant....pant...pant...You are good." Goku went Super Saiyan. Gras saw the Super Saiyan transformation and wanted quit the battle but couldn't resist. (Gohan) "Huh,what's wrong with Gras?" (Shido) "I don't know." (Shido) "Gras is a great warrior...he battles the most evil demons on the other side of the planet....Enkai,and Gomi. Shido continued, "There's another warrior not aligned with them...He's called the Nightmare.." (Pan) "Nightmare,what does he look like?" (Shido) "Well his hair changes exactly like Goku's.." They were all in shock. (Trunks) "So that means..." (Goten) "He's a..." (Gohan) "That's right,he's a Super Saiyan." Gras fired a blue ki blast. (Gras) "Bakuhatsu!" A blue wave and it's explosion in japanese. Goku fired a Kamehameha as the beams clashed. they both couldn't hold each others energy waves back so both blasts exploded. Nightmare got up as he fired a turqoise blast as he literally crushed it and threw it at Goku. Nightmare:"Hell Tsunami!" it struck Goku as he was down but not out. Goku then sensed two power levels. (Goku) "Two people are coming." (Gras) "Oh no, it's them...Enkai and Gomi!" The two evil warriors appeared looking horrifying. (Gomi) "I see you've made friends..." (Enkai) "Gomi..." (Gomi) "Yeah let's make it quick." The two rushed at Gras but Goku got in the way and battled the two. (Goku) "Fight me!" Goku was fast as he punched them both but they dodged. Gomi got through playing games and so he stopped holding back. (Gomi) " Foolish child!" He smacked Goku to the ground. Trunks,Goten, and Gohan jumped into action as they went after Gomi. But while their guards were down,Enkai had attacked Pan as they kidnaped Shido. Gras transformed as his heart beated slowly as appearance started to change which led him to his transformation of "The Nightmare". Gras:"Gaaaa...Gaaaa....Gaaaaaaah!" He powered up with anger as gravel and rocks rose up creating a dirt circle around Gras and Goku (Vegeta's Music plays) Pan:"What's happening??" Gohan:"Oh no, he's got Shido!" Trunks:"Gohan, Goten,Pan,and I will go after the guy who kidnapped Shido,just help Goku!" Gohan:"Okay, hurry guys." Gohan rushed at Nightmare charging a Kamehameha but then Nighmare quickly looked over at him and blasted with a surging green energy wave. Gohan fired the kamehameha as Nightmare's blast overpowered Gohan's Kamehameha blasting Gohan to the ground. (Supreme Kai's World) Kibitokai and the Old Kai watched on as they had little hope in our heroes. Kibitokai: "Goku isn't standing a chance!" Old Kai: "Yes...." Kibitokai:"I don't get it sir,why doesn't he go Super Saiyan 4?" Old Kai:"Because....he's used up all of his energy during his battle with Gras."So right now..he's weak." Kibitokai:"Of course.... I'll take Uub to planet Puranto. Kibitokai used Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth. He search for Uub by going to his village. Kibitokai:'Excuse me miss,where is Uub?" Uub came out of the a near by tent and was flying as he landed. Uub:"Hi Kibito" Kibito ran towards Uub as he grabbed him using Instant transmission to take them to Puranto. Uub:"H-Hey!" Meanwhile,Goku was still a bit weak but Uub got there. Uub: "Goku!" Goku was confused. Goku:"U-Uub?" Gomi caught Goku off guard as he punched him to the ground Goku:"Gaah..." Uub rushed toward Gomi as they began to try and punch one another. Uub used Lightning Arrow against Gomi as he smacked them out the way. Gomi:"I seize to end this to rid of you fools.." Gomi launched a dark red mouth wave called Berserker Rage Goku had no hope left but Uub lended him some power. Uub:"Grr...Goku,h--here.." Goku:"Huh,Heh Heh, thanks Uub!" He powered up into a Super Saiyan 4 and fired a Kamehameha x10. SSJ4 Goku:" Kamehameha x10!" Gomi had trouble holding it back but Goku had trouble penetrating the defense. Meanwhile back with Trunks and Goten, Trunks:"Ready, dude? He answered. Goten:"Yeah." they both said: "FU-SION-HA!" They had little trouble in defeating Enkai. Enkai: "Grr...Impossible...I am both Yin and Yang...." Gotenks answers,"More like Dumb and Dumber."They blasted the evil demon with little remorse. SSJ4 Goku:"Grr...I can hold this much longer...Uub,take control...please!" Uub hesitated but responded positively. Uub:"Got it!" Uub controlled the Kamehameha as Goku let go only to power down charging up a Dragon Fist Gomi:"....N-No....It can't be..I'll...see you in hell.." Goku replied. "Your plans stop here Gomi...All the lives you've destroyed...you must pay dearily,Dragon Fist!" Goku rushed toward Gomi using the Dragon Fist killing Gomi. Gras returned on the battlefield not forgotten of Gras/Nightmare. Gras:"Grrr...FIGHT!" Goku:"Alright,you asked for this but this will be the last move of this fight!" he fired a Kamehameha wave to Gras wiping his memory erasing Nightmare away from him completely. Gras:"Who...who are you?" Goku smiled as his plan worked. "Success!" ^ ^ Gras:"Sh-Shi..do?" Shido started to cry,"He's gaining his memory back very quickly!" She smiled. Goku:"How about this we can take you guys to Earth and away from this war. You can live on Earth with us." Gras:"One condition...we battle as soon as we get to Earth..." Goku:"......Deal!" Goku smiled as Gohan,Pan,and Gotenks came back with Shido as the all got in the spaceship and got back to Earth with Goku healed and Gras' cursed powers drained away by the Kami's Healing Water the Z-Warriors returned to Earth just unexpectedly waiting for Dr's Gero and Myuu's plan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NG Movies Category:Dragon Ball NG movies Category:Movies